Jojo's Bizarre Adventures: Shedding Hearts
by NicksAGreatWriter
Summary: Following the story of a fully grown Shizuka, back home in Morioh Japan, Shedding Hearts is the story of stand users that had stayed hidden during the events of Part 4, that are back out on the streets, hurting innocent people. It's up to Shizuka and her brother Josuke to stop them. (Shedding Hearts ignores the events of Stone Ocean, which are not canon in this series.)


The year is 2017. It's a bright summer day in Morioh, Japan. Birds are singing, dogs are playing, and children are laughing. Suddenly, a car skids across the road, driving far over the speed limit. Whoever driving is in a hurry.

Inside the vehicle is a criminal. To be more specific, a man that has just committed armed robbery, and murder. He is currently being pursued by the police of Morioh, who just can't seem to catch up to the man. Driving through a crowded neighborhood, the man is in a bizarre state of panic, laughing uncontrollably, and sweating profusely. The sound of the automobiles engine can be heard from dozens of blocks away, nearly being overworked. Suddenly, a woman on a bike shows up at the end of the road, with the sun obscuring her face. The criminal gasps, not sure what to do, other than hope she can move out of the way in time. Rather than trying to avoid it however, she hops off of her bike, locking it in place. While her facial features can't be made out quite yet, she's possibly in her mid to late teens.

She begins to walk forward, stepping out of the light, and into shade, dawning a school uniform.

With his eyes nearly bulging out of his head, he yells at the student. "Get out of the way!"

Placing her left hand onto her hip, she stands in place. With the vehicle now only twenty meters away, a smirk appears upon her face.

"Dark Divine, Moths To Flame!"

Although the man in a high speed chase can't see it, a humanoid figure appears from behind her, resembling that of a moth, mimicking her pose. A strange trembling noise can be heard, as the car the man had been driving suddenly vanishes, lunging him forward, carrying the velocity his mode of transport had before disappearing, with him. Screaming, he flies through the air, sliding against the asphalt face first. After the initial impact, he bounces, rolling a bit further, sustaining even more injuries. Landing directly under the girl, he raises his badly damaged head to stare her in the eyes, gazing upon her in pure fear.

The police have yet to have turned the street corner.

This mysterious woman bends down to be leveled with him. Her smile fades, leaving a frightening look on her face. While she is showing no emotion, she is certainly intimidating. Or rather, menacing.

"My name is Shizuka Joestar. I live on this street, and have friends here. If you were to have killed one by accident, you'd be bloodied far worse than what you already are... However, I'm giving you one chance to redeem yourself by turning yourself in, the second the police arrive. Not a second later, not a second sooner." Shizuka lets out a sigh, returning back to her somewhat cheerful expression. Not known to the fugitive, she was just putting on a facade to mess with him. Out of nowhere, she vanishes out of thin air. As the man begins to cry and scream, foot steps are heard walking away. Once the police had found the man, they were puzzled as to where he hid the vehicle, and assumed he was mentally ill. Before he could be sent to prison, he had lost his mind, traumatized from his encounter with Shizuka.

Joseph Joestar had adopted her back in 1999. It's unknown as to what had ever happened to her real parents, but as far as she is concerned, the Joestar family is the only family she's ever had, or needed. After a few years, it had become very apparent for Joseph, and his beloved Susie Q, that they could no longer continue raising her. With their mental, and physical health degrading, Joseph decided it'd be for the best to give her to someone who could care for her. Since she was seven years old, she has been living with her older brother, Josuke Higashikata.

After terrorizing a few more criminals, she returned home. Upon entering, she decides to plop down onto the couch. Despite Josuke now being well into his thirties, he not only still lives with his mother, but appearance wise has been warding off Father Time, much like his other relatives. Sporting reading glasses, he had been at the kitchen table, writing something in a notepad. "Big bro, can you cook me something? Please?"

She had promised to start cooking for herself.

Josuke sighs, placing his pen aside. "What happened to doing things on your own from now on?" He'd be annoyed, but at this point, he's just disappointed. "Oh come on, I'm not 18 yet! Until then, you're still my caretaker." She's not wrong, but he really wishes she was. Reluctantly, he gets out of his chair, preparing to make some scrambled eggs, and toast.

After about ten minutes, her late afternoon breakfast has been finished. She's too lazy to go to the kitchen, so her food is placed on the table sitting in front of her. "Thanks Josuke!"

As she ate, Josuke sat watching her, bored as hell. After a while, his eyes fixate upon her outfit, noticing some blood, presumably from other criminals she had been messing with that day. "Shizuka, what's that on your clothes?" He says, pointing at the blood. It couldn't be more than a few hours old, and she isn't bruised, so it must be from someone. Having not noticed it earlier, she was rightfully confused as to what he was on about. Spotting the blood, she raises her foot, stomping it through the table, AND her plate. "Son of a bitch!"

"I KNEW IT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIGHTING CRIMINALS?!"

Lecture time. This wasn't the first time she had been playing hero, and it isn't the first time she's pissed off Josuke. With there being seemingly no more enemy stand users, he sees no point in using your stand on criminals, especially when it's not your job to hunt down criminals. Josuke really just wanted her to live a normal life, rather than having her wind up encountering some evil baddy, far stronger than her. He doesn't want to see her hurt. Even though the stand arrows are taken care of, Joestars seem to be cursed to have to go through some major conflict. Jonathan and Dio. Joseph and the Pillar Men. The Stardust Crusaders and DIO. Himself and Kira. It's a never ending cycle, and it's bound to happen. As Hazamada said once before, stand users seem to be attracted to one another. However, like Hayato had once done before, Josuke's trying his best to change fate for the better.

Shizuka can be a brat at times, but she loves her brother. However, he is not going to stop her from trying to be like their father.

"I TOLD YOU I'M DOING THINGS ON MY OWN NOW!"

With this statement having contradicted her earlier statement about being seventeen, there's nothing left for Josuke to do other than be fueled with internal rage. "WHY YOU-!"

Suddenly, Josukes mother enters the room, having just gotten home. She stares at Josuke, standing in front of their now ruined table, and Shizuka with glass impaling her shoes. Silence fills the room, as they all have a brief staredown. After a moment, Josuke and Shizuka immediately begin apologizing, for destroying furniture, and for yelling at eachother. "I'm so sorry Shizuka you're right, you're your own woman!" Josuke says, attempting to be the reasonable one, as to not anger his mother. "No, I'm sorry, I broke expensive stuff, I shouldn't take these things for granted, I'm lucky to have a family as great as this!"

Despite the both of them sucking up to eachother, Tomoko just sighs, closing the door behind her. With Josuke and Shizuka frozen in place, watching her, she goes to her room, not uttering a single word. The two misfits stare at eachother, with Shizuka struggling to keep eye contact. Rather than continue arguing, Josuke repairs the table, along with the plate of food. Being a bit too prideful to give thanks, Shizuka goes to her room, falling asleep. While she doesn't tend to show it, Josuke knows how she feels. He can only hope she doesn't get herself killed.

As she sleeps, she has a nightmare. This isn't the first time she's had it, but it never gets easier to handle.

In the dream, she sees the silhouette of Josuke, Koichi, and her other friends. She rushes toward them, knowing what's coming. All of a sudden, she sees them all burst into flames, becoming nothing more than dust. She reaches out her hand, screaming, as a lone man stands over what's left of the people she loves. Laughing. She loses the ability to scream, and is submerged in water. She tries to swim up, trying to reach the surface before she drowns.

Abruptly, she wakes up, sweating and gasping for air. She had been woken up by her alarm clock, set for 6:00 in the morning. She usually turns it off for the weekends, so she must have forgotten.

The dream feels more and more real, each time she has it. What could it mean? It doesn't matter. Shizuka isn't one for reading into things. For now, she'll just be riding her bike around town, hoping to catch some baddies. After riding around for a good thirty minutes, she stops at a convenience store. She's only there for one thing, and that's a pack of bubble gum. She quickly picks it out, and begins to check out. The cashier half asleep, tells her the price. It is then, that she realizes she forgot to bring any cash, of ANY kind. Luckily, her stand is perfect in this situation. Her stand appears next to her, as she holds out her hand. The stand points at her hand, causing change to appear. Dark Divine can only cause illusions, so in place she uses bottle caps, with her stand making it seem as if they are coins. It's a good thing she likes to collect them. The cashier takes what he believes is the change, and Shizuka turns around to leave. She's pretty bored, but somethings bound to happen anyway.

Before she can leave, a strange man enters. He seems excited about something. She thinks nothing much of it, walking outside. Now being outside, she gets a strange feeling. On top of that, she can almost hear something. A strange muffled sound. She runs to the windows of the store. She watches as the cashiers body expands, with water spewing from every hole. His eyeballs have been pushed out of their sockets, and his nails have fallen off, as water explodes from each finger tip. Horrified, she looks over to the man she saw before, seeing him bend down reaching for things on the shelves. How? How could this be happening?

The cashier explodes. Blood and water fly everywhere, but somehow, it all vanishes, as if there were giant drains around. A figure can be seen in place of where the cashier once stood. It's not another person, however... It's water, in the shape of a human. This can be only one thing. An enemy stand.

With this realization, Shizuka puts her hands against her cheeks, shocked. "OH MY GOD!"

For years, Josuke and Shizuka believed the only stand users around were their friends. Could it be that some users that were hit by the stand arrow hid? It would only make sense. Not everyone wants to be a super hero, or super villain. She can't help but feel a bit of guilt over the workers death. Tightening her fists, she's made up her mind. She's going to save the day, and put an end to this criminal! Opening the doors once more, she presses her foot inside the building. Everything goes quiet. Her presence could be felt for miles. The stand user looks back at her. "Go home before you regret it, kid."

"Tch." She points at her newly found enemy. "My name is Shizuka Joestar, and I'm gonna make sure you pay for what you've done!"

'Huh?' the man thought to himself. He recognized that name. Joestar... '!'

'That brats related to Joseph Joestar! I've heard about that guys family! His grandsons the guy that killed Kira Yoshikage... Yeah, that's right, it's all coming to me now... Shizuka Joestar, adopted by Joseph Joestar, now living with her older brother Josuke Higashikata.'

"You're that old geezers daughter right? I've heard about him in his youth, and you seem like a disappointment compared to him. I mean I get that you're not blood related, but geez... I suppose you have a stand too right? I hope it's a lot stronger than his. 'Hermit Purple' was it? What the hell can you do with some dumb purple vine?"

She's barely been listening at this point. She's not concerned with how he knows about her, or Joseph. All she's concerned with right now? Is kicking that bastards ass! Shaking with anger, and fists clenched, she begins to shout, with a purple aura surrounding her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FATHER?!"

Unknown to most people, Shizuka is very protective of her fathers name, much like how her older brother Josuke is protective of his hair style. Ever since she was little, she wanted to be just like Joseph, especially after he saved her life. He is truly her one hero.

"DARK DIVINE!"

Dark Divine appears next to her, turning themselves invisible, to the stand users surprise. "What the hell? Where'd you g-!"

Suddenly, he's punched in the gut, knocking the air out of him. "Ach!"

She's not done with him yet. Now in a blind rage, she unleashes her fury with a barrage of punches, letting out a battle cry. She really does take after her brother.

"D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA D'ORA!"

One punch, two punches, three punches, four punches. There's really no way to count all the times he's hit. The only thing that can be seen is the impact of her punches. "D'ORA!" Finally she is finished. The man now beaten to a pulp, is launched through the store wall, breaking a few bones on the way. She reveals herself, walking through the hole left behind, approaching the man lying on the ground, shaking from fear. He seems to be around fifty to sixty years old. Missing a few teeth, but to be fair some of them might be gone due to Shizuka. He's bald, and pale. He was wearing a Hoodie, but now it's nothing more than bits and pieces of cloth.

"If I see you using your stand to hurt anyone else, I'll finish you off. I've never killed anyone before, but I wont hesitate to stop a monster like you from hurting others, ESPECIALLY when it's for your own benefit!"

'God that was cheesy...'

The man calls back his stand, and is on the verge of tears, begging for mercy.

With nothing left to do, Shizuka cloaks herself again, leaving the man alone among the debris, saying nothing more. After she's gone, and the man is sure he has been spared for sure, he crawls away, still terrified.

How the hell does he know about Josephs stand? Better yet, are there other stand users around? She's not sure if she should tell Josuke, but with the nightmares she has been having as of late, perhaps it's for the best...

After returning home, she had discovered Josuke was still asleep. For some reason he decided to sleep on the couch. What a bozo. The news had been broadcasting the strange event, discussing what could've happened to the cashier who was now declared missing, and what the hell could've caused the giant hole in the wall. A true mystery. After poking her brother for a good five minutes, she decides to start yelling at him to wake up. Yelling turned out to actually work, seeing as it not only woke him up, but it scared the hell out of him. "gAH! S-Shizuka why're you waking me up? It's only 7:30." Being half asleep, he starts rubbing his eyes. "Well ya see..." Shizuka wasn't so sure on how to properly explain. "About an hour ago I ran into some trouble at the convenience store..."

Josuke was confused, but was willing to bet she tried to stop a robber or something. He wishes there was a way to succesfully punish her, but it's not like she's addicted to games or anything. Besides, he's never been that good at this fatherly role, especially considering he's never even had a kid.

"I went in to buy some gum, and felt weird about the whole situation. I looked back in the store after leaving, and I saw the cashier explode. It looked like his body was filled with water or something? There was this guy stealing stuff, but I beat him up. I suppose, long story short..."

"There are other stand users in Morioh."


End file.
